lets_and_gofandomcom-20200214-history
GP Chip
' '''The '''GP Chip ''(Grand Prix Chip) is a device used in most of the racing machines participating in Mini 4WD World Grand Prix events, hence its name. All five Grand Prix machines of the TRF Victorys are equipped with these chips. Throughout Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! WGP, these GP chips act as an applied phlebotinum that grants individual machines extra speed, power and new abilities - even as far as making the machines come to life. Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! WGP In the series, initially GP chips are depicted as an additional accessory capable of improving the overall performance of any car equipped with them, as well as granting the ability to change direction at will. Usually installed on the chassis itself underneath the canopy of the car body, the GP chip also allows cars on the same team to run in predefined team formations and activate hissatsu (signature move) techniques which are triggered by voice command. With a chip the racer can now take full control of his/her car as it is intelligent enough to follow commands and follow what its controller wants it to do. These chips feature prominently in the second season and are what allow the Seiba brothers and company to compete at the international level against other countries. Dr Tsuchiya says that the difference between a Mini 4WD equipped with a GP chip and a regular Mini 4WD without one is akin to the difference between an F1 race car and a normal civilian car. It is shown later that GP chips are also capable of learning from new environments and adapting to the race paces to improve the machines' performance - thus giving them an intelligence of their own. This includes how GP machines obtain new abilities such as Hurricane Dribble and Lightning Dribble to recover from dire situations. In other occurrences, GP chips are able to obtain trails of data left by other systems previously used on the car, and apply them for positive uses. This is evident from how the Proto-Saber EVO obtains its Hyper Dolphin hissatsu, which is a replica of the Shark System with a non-lethal, dolphin shaped aero barrier. In the movie, Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!! WGP Bousou Mini Yonku Daitsuiseki, GP chips are shown with a lot of humanistic qualities. They are capable of nonverbally communicate with other systems such as Gun Bluster XTO's berserked system and they are capable of moving GP machines on their own despite the odds. In the movie's ending, it is shown that all five TRF Victorys machines, despite being broken down, suddenly rush into flame to escort Gun Bluster out of an apparent destruction. Real Life Several kits in Fully Cowled and Aero Mini 4WD series have their distinctive "GPA" variation with comes with a Grand Prix System. Unlike in anime, real life "GP Chip" looks totally different and serves totally different purposes, as a description of "GP System" by the product information age of 19513 Big Bang Ghost GPA ''from the official Tamiya website goes: "'Automatic race data calculator, Grand Prix System The GP System lets you know what position a machine is in during the race. Attaching a transmitter to every Mini 4WD will make it possible to record each machine's place, lap-time, and best lap-time within 1/100 of a second. Even in the most heated of races, correct information can be displayed." www.tamiya.com/english/mini4wd/tv/19513bigbang_gpa/bigbang.htm > Super Mini 4WD Series No.13: Big Bang Ghost GPA: ITEM 19513 Basically, GP chips records static data for races and practices, which are used in official Tamiya Mini4wd races GP Chip.png|A GP Chip inside a Mini 4WD References Category:4WD Part